fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Edison
Thomas Edison is permanently added to the story summoning pool after clearing E Pluribus Unum. Active Skills Shapeshift C= |-| Mass Production A= |-| Concept Improvement A+= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank EX= |-| Rank 'EX'= |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |24}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |8}} |43 = |6}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |12}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |24}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |2}} |81 = |6}} |82 = |12}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Height/Weight: 182cm · 88kg Source: 'Historical fact '''Region: ' North America '''Alignment: '''Lawful ・ Neutral '''Gender: '''Male Because the constitution of his body is differing from what it was in life, the score of his height and weight are different from his historical records. Thomas Alva Edison is an inventor originated from America. As a person born in the 19th Century, he boasts worldwide popularity, but his capacity as a Servant is somewhat inferior due such modernity. In order to compensate for that in this summoning, the successive generations of Presidents that supported the nation called America are being treated as a kind of Craft Essence that reinforces the concept called 「Edison」. With exception of Luck, all of Edison's abilities are extreme parameters of either E Rank or EX, but this is due a unique summoning condition and his abilities are in practice around D~E Rank. His Class Skills too are of a EX Rank that correspond to 「D」. As he is a modern Heroic Spirit, and since that is being compensated, seems that one can see a certain disorder in his parameters display. There is no need to go over the achievements of the King of Inventors Edison at this time. By means of novel inventions, he reconstructed his predecessors' inventions into a shape that would be more adequate for popularization... this was a point in which he excelled extremely. The many products which shape modern everyday, their foundations exist on Edison's inventions. As his lifelong rival, arch-enemy and a Servant whose meeting with would lead to a fist fight, there is '''Nikola Tesla. Conversely, it seems he keeps in mind to maintain a somewhat moderate socializing with Bell and Babbage. For some reason, Tesla is always an exception. World Faith Domination - W.F.D. Rank: EX Type: Anti-Civilization Range: Unknown Maximum Targets: Unknown Illusion domination by means of the three great inventions achieved by Edison. Thanks to Edison - who invented apparatus that illuminated the darkness, recorded sounds that should have disappeared and projected reality as it is - the world's secrecy became something inexistant. To be accurate, it takes the shape of 「exists, but was recaptured by Edison」. Casually exposing things that exhibits power thanks to being concealed, remaining hidden, and fixing something that cannot be measured in energy as zero. Making the faith of the masses towards mystery decline until zero, 「World Faith Domination」 --Anti-Populace Noble Phantasm. His intelligence was not altered even upon becoming a lion head, and he in fact has a very easy to understand personality, so anyone who knew him in life can notice that 「oh, this is Edison」 even after seeing him like this. There is no point to note when handling him as a Servant, but because he unconsciously imposes his standards from when alive - that of sleeping 3~4 hours per day, the remaining time must be completely dedicated to manual labor - one needs special attention in regards to lack of sleep and overwork if you make him your Servant. Trivia * He shares the exact HP values (at both minimum and maximum) with Helena Blavatsky & Nursery Rhyme. Category:Servants Category:Unlockable Servant